


Vacation on an Alien Planet

by Transformationguy365



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien Transormation, Aliens, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: A couple take a vacation to an alien planet and, as per galactic union rules, are transformed into aliens of that planet.





	Vacation on an Alien Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Male to Female Alien TF, Female to Male Alien TF, Vore (Sorta, it’s how the males eats), technical Anal (it’s how the females eat), Alien Sex

Multiple alien species had been discovered in the universe. A galactic union had been established and a way to visit other planets was invented. Due to the different atmospheres and living conditions of this planets, the Galactic Union decided to turn visitors to the planet into inhabitants of the planet. After the tourists are transported, they are transformed into the native species of the planet

That’s where Mark and Lisa enter. The two were the planet Respanrey. A planet where forests with wild beasts border the populated cities. This changed evolution for both the males and females. The females evolved into beautiful beings capable of telepathy so they can easily escape the planets beasts. They don’t have mouths so nutrients are given to them by their mates. It forced the males to evolve into intelligent quadrupeds, with large fangs and retractable claws. More importantly, they have two shafts, one to breed and one to feed their mates. When the two finally were about to be changed, the two decided to switch genders for this trip. The scientists were fine with it since the serum was to make them into the species, they needed separate serums for both genders 

Lisa was first to be changed. The scientists injected her with a special fluid and the changes began. Her spine forced her on to all fours, her head now facing forward. Her mouth began to grow, getting larger and larger to fit all sorts of prey into her, her teeth disappearing except for her canines. Lisa’s canines began to grow in size, turning into large fangs that could tear though something easily, by the time they stopped growing her mouth looked like it had been replaced with a giant staple remover. Her eyesight improved while her arms got stronger, Lisa now being able to hold up her new large head. Lisa’s hands began to change as well, they could fold up when she was on all fours so her claws could come out but she could also still use items and other things.

Lisa’s breasts shrank away as her body squared away, becoming more of a hunter’s body. She felt her stomach start churning as her organs were rearranged to fit that of her alien body. Her stomach acid was now stronger to digest things whole, and it converted some of the nutrients into a fluid that her body stored for her mate, it was located in an organ that closely resembled a bladder. Lisa’s legs got bigger and stronger for running and hunting. Two nubs grew out from above her ass hole, two spiked tails grew longer and longer to give Lisa a large range of attack. The final change began as green spikes coated her body as if they were fur, Lisa’s reproductive system started to change. Her clitoris began to grow out, becoming spiked like the rest of her body while another spike grew out from beneath it. The spike that was her clitoris was a member to feed her mate that connected to her nutrient storage. The other spike was to reproduce with her mate and it was much more sensitive then the feeding spike.

Lisa hopped down from the changing table, getting used to his new quadruped form. Stretching out and inspecting all of his new spikes. While Mark laid down on the table.

Mark got inject with the same dark liquid as his body began changing. All of his hair began falling out, brown hair shedded onto the floor from his head to his feet. His mouth began to seal and disappear while his body got smoother. His whole body started turning green as it took on a more feminine shape. Spikes began growing out of his head forming antlers, his ears sucked into his body. His pecs began to rise as breasts grew on his body, reaching an E cup. His genitals were sucked into his body, they resembled a human female’s reproductive parts but they were tougher as to not be pierced by their mate. Her ass hole opened up wider than before and was more loose due to it being her main source of nutrition. Finally, Mark’s brain began to get bigger as she began to read the minds of those around her and projected her voice into their minds. Mark started floating and joined her husband. The two of them now looking like normal Respanreians.

“Lisa, your name while on Respanrey will be Osnus. Mark, you will be Crelixa. Now please enjoy our world to the fullest!” A Respanerian said, opening a door for the couple.

The two explored the planet, taking in the sites before returning to what would be their home for the next week.

“Osnus,” Crelixa said in Osnus’s mind. “I’m getting rather hungry, aren’t you?” She asked.

“I’ll go find something to eat.” Osnus said before darting out the door. Osnus didn’t need to look far due to how close the Forrest was, he stalked close to a decent sized creature and pounced on it. Using his large fangs, Osnus trapped the creature in his mouth and swallowed it whole. The creature was quickly turned into nutrients for Osnus and stored nutrients for Crelixa. He ran back to the house and found his wife waiting. 

“Thank dear,” She said, turning around. “If you would please.” She said getting on the bed.

Osnus got on the bed and put his feeding spike into Crelixa. He felt the nutrients stored in his body for her flow out of his spike and into her feeding hole.

“Thank you dear. Now…” she said waving her hand, the door slammed shut. “Let’s have some alien fun.”

Crelixa used her telepathy to raise Osnus’s breeding spike into her entrance. Osnus made a noise that was a mix of a growl and a purr. Osnus began to thrust in and out of his wife, wrapping her up with his spike tails. The two began moaning out as Osnus came into Crelixa.

“I think we’ll enjoy our time here.” Crelixa said.


End file.
